Fallen Determination
by Kotoni-Rei
Summary: Finally, you had that happy ending. After so many resets and... Mistakes, you live on the surface with your family and friends. But after a proactive day... Someone called out for you? For help? Or... This will be a large project due to a large overwhelming amount of ideas and storyboarding! What happened to the Souls before the seventh child? Are they really gone...?Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Undertale- A Mother's Diary

Prologue.

The Sun shined brilliantly, on the midday of May. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming and a you were playing with an over-excited, younger-skeleton brother.

"NYEH-NYEH-NYEH! Human! I will find you or I am not The Great Papyrus!" The skeleton stands proudly, with a skinny white hand on his chest, admiring his amazing name. Papyrus was looking for you, who is the hider in the game of 'hide and seek'.

"Hmm… Nyeh?" The tall Papyrus looks into one of the small, plush bushes around their garden, seeing a pair of blue shoes happily tapping the ground. Papyrus, realising he had found the human, gives a quiet 'Nyeh' before readying a pounce.

"Huuuuuman… I have found y-"To his surprise, you confidently pounce at Papyrus, landing on the ground with a sweet embrace, landing in a pile. Both of you in shock first stare at each other, but then end with laughter, chuckling in each other's arms.

"Frisk! I am sure that's not how you win this game of 'hide-and-go-seek' but no matter! I found this very enjoyable, Nyeh-heh!"

The older skeleton brother had made his way into the garden. Into a trance, he thought back to when everything was… well how it used to be. He was glad that there was peace for everyone… But he was aware. Always aware.

"Hey Papyrus. Hey, kiddo. Lunch's ready. Tori asked me to get you two." The smaller skeleton give a questionable look at both you and Papyrus, both sitting on the floor. "You two having fun?"

"Sans! The hu- I mean… Frisk taught me a new game!" Papyrus leaps onto his feet, enthusiastically. "That's great Paps. Hey did you…"

You smile at both of the brothers chatting, and decide to see your Mother.

By opening the door and wiping your feet- or you will be scolded at again- you smell a delicious smell… One you recognise. You run through the hallway, to the kitchen to see the first being, that had ever been kind to you. Toriel. She hums a sweet melody, pushing one of her floppy ears out of her way, and takes a beautifully, sweet-smelling Butterscotch and Cinnamon pie.

"Oh! Hello my child, please sit down, lunch is ready."

Your Mother smiles warmly which made you think how her smile resembled the pie she has just made. You take a seat, like a good child, you rest your head in your arms, thinking about whether you want to draw in the new colouring book Toriel had gotten you or to watch some Anime that Undyne and Alyphs had excitedly lent you. You ponder over it until a large plate is placed a few millimetres away from your face, causing you to flinch back suddenly.

"Nearly lost your nose there, Frisk! Hehe… Such a daydreamer." The red-eyed monster sat down next to you, stroking your head.

"Just like when I had first met you, isn't it?"

You nod and joke about the snail pie and how that was the only reason you left the ruins.

"Hehehe! Oh frisk, I didn't realise that humans weren't too keen on Snail pie…" She gives an amused smile.

"Wowie! Something smells delicious!" Papyrus leaps into the kitchen, Sans slightly trudging behind him.

"Why thank you, Papyrus. Oh! Sorry Papyrus, could you please retrieve the palette knife from that drawer?" Your mother gestures to the other side of the kitchen.

"Of cause Lady Asgore!" Papyrus kindly does as he's asked being ignorant to the comment he made, definitely gave your mother a reaction, you cant help but chuckle. Still chuckling you look at Sans, as he must have experienced the situation. But he had narrowed eyes and a deflated type look. You ask if Sans is okay.

"Huh? Yeah, all good… Just being the usual lazybones."He averts his gaze. "Papyrus? That's the peeler."

"Gah! The Great Papyrus apologises to you, Toriel. I don't know what the 'palette knife' looks like." Papyrus looks down, placing a hand on his hips.

"Aw don't peel bad bro." Sans looks up with a small grin.

"SANS!"

"Hahaha! Sorry… Paps… I had too, haha" Sans sighs from laughing and wipes a tears from the owner of his eye socket.

While the commotion was happening, you grabbed the palette knife from the drawer and tolled Papyrus that this, was what he was looking for.

"Why thank you Human! You're lucky to have me as your friend to hear all about living on the surface." You smile at Pap's… compliment?

"Alright everyone, let's eat" Your mother serves everyone a lovely, plump slice of butterscotch and cinnamon pie. You feel your mother water. You thank her.

"Why not at all, my child. You deserve it but we will have to eat healthily later on… Oh yes, Alphys and Undyne are coming over to look after you while I go t the school, finish marking some papers." Oriel sighs but curves her mouth. " I know you will be good."

You agree with your mother and dig into your meal with everyone.

Thanks for reading! Please comment so I know what you like/dislike about my stories! Also don't be afraid to ask for any requests~

KOTONI OUT


	2. Chapter 2

It was six o'clock. Your mother had left a while ago and the two Anime-obsessed girls were watching the DVDS they had lent you.

"NYAAGH! Just look at him! Using two types of swords at the same time!?" Undone puffs out her chest, excitedly.

"W-Well the master of the Universe gave him that ability, calling it the… I mean, it is really cool huh" Alphys gives a tired but content smile. Sitting next to them, you decided to draw all of your friends. Some time later, you're done!

"Hey Frisk, what're you got there?" Undyne leans over and gives a toothy grin. "This is so good Frisk! Look Alphy!"

"Hm? Wow, Frisk your so talented." She gives a nod of approval. Seeing them give you so much encouragement on your drawing, fills you with DETERMINATION.

"Uh-Oh… I've seen that look before… Hey Frisk, guess who's gonna get eaten up by this monster…?" Undone looks at you, with almost as much DETERMINATION in her eyes as you.

"Undyne…" Alphas gives a cautious tone.

"ME! NYAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" You squeal cheerfully as Undyne chases you around the house, various objects being knocked off, landing on the floor as Undyne roars furiously and Alphys sighs.

Finally, it was bed-time.

Alphys and Undyne both say goodnight and thanked you for being good and having fun. The door is clicked closed. You snuggle into your pillow, reflecting on the day; Playing with Papyrus, having Butterscotch and cinnamon pie with everyone, then playing with Undyne and Alphys. It couldn't have been better, really. You think about Toriel and how you want to have her kiss you goodnight but you won't moan! You were determined to be a good child for her. As you felt determination, you fell into a deep sleep.

It seems you're dreaming, but as it was pitch black, you couldn't see anything. You start to feel uncomfortable… As if the darkness was sucking you in.

"It's you."

A voice you don't recognise? You feel your stomach clench. You are okay. You are fine…

"Turn around"

You contemplate this. Who are they? It isn't THEM, is it…? No… This is a dream. Yes! A dream! You turn around, ready for anything, but nothing could prepare you for this.

"I despise you so much. I bet the others do too. Why? Why? Why? She just left me… She didn't protect me? You have so many friends and I am just a fragment of something that once was living!"

You're… Engaged in a battle!? In a dream!?

You check on this ominous being. Who is this? You look closely and notice within the darkness is a silhouette. You feel petrified, but determined.

"I've been watching you for so long… Just because that wretched Goat felt guilty…"

The… Person? Keeps talking, especially about Toriel. Do they know her?

You chose to act, you ask who they are.

"Me? Well… I'm just a child…" You hear them trudge froward to you, every step making each hair stand. "Monsters know me as the 'First Child' even though there was someone before me…" Continuing their steps, you see some sort of shiny sharp object reflecting a light blue light. "Mama knew me as… little doll… Just call me Dolly?"

You see another light blue object on the figure head… Is it… Ribbon?

"I have always been such a patient person… So I'm going to reallllly make you regret being able to have your 'Happy Ending'!"

You could finally see the figure, realisation struck. It's the first fallen child. A little girl with the same dead look as Chara had. You didn't know how to wake up, but you needed answers.

Before you think of a solution, Dolly begins her attack.

" I had fallen! Just like everyone else… So why did I…?"

Dolly used her long strands of hair to throw cyan knives at you. You dodge with great accuracy. You feel like you're going to be okay. You act, asking why she was doing this.

"Just shut-up!" Her anger made her eye sockets drip more of the black ooze onto her lacey dress, causing her to grimace. "How could you know how it feels?"

She attacks again, now having a slow paced attack with their knives… One of the knives hit you and you wince… But… It didn't hurt? The knives were toy-like.

You ask why she had toy knives.

" My Mama never let me have any scissors nor real knives… So one time, she bought me a little culinary set that had this toy-knife that matched hers! It was pretty… She thought I was strange for liking this type of stuff, but still bought it!"

She had seemed to calm down, you act once again, saying what did she like to do back then?

"Lots of things… But I can't remember… I am very sorry for… This. I need to leave…"

You tug on her arm, telling her to wait. She looks at you confused but you smile slightly. You ask if there is anything you could do to help her, as you feel this scene was familiar. With a sigh, she looks at you with her soulless eyes and a dribbling mouth.

"Read Toriel's diary. There is more to it than it may seem… That book isn't just a normal journal. I don't know what it is and how that Goat got it, however… Thank you. And please… Be careful, you may have a strong soul but that doesn't change the fact you are a kid. You have an soul that shouldn't have to experience large amounts of pain. Don't break Frisk. Read Toriel's diary."

She walks away and you see a faint cyan-coloured heart in the distance, fade as the darkness became blinding white.

You were awake.

KOTONI OUT


	3. Chapter 3

You were up a bit earlier than usual… Which makes sense because of that… Nightmare. That little girl… She must have been no more than five years old… But she was terrifying! And she was in pain and looked like Chara… You want to see your Mother. Sneaking through the hallway, you peep your head around the corner of your Mother's bedroom.

You call for her, but nobody came. Except for one.

"Hey kid… What are you doing-" Before Sans could finish his sentence, you clung to him.

"K-Kid? …Well I guess we better get you sorted out…" You hear a certain anxiousness about Sans as he grabs your hand, leading you both down stairs to the lounge.

You sit still, waiting for Sans. You dare not move as you felt you would disturb the silence, that cloaked the entire household. Looking down at your feet, you feel a chill run down your back.

You thought you were at peace. You thought this was the final reset. You thought. You thought-

"Hey kid…" Sans pulls back a chair and joins you at the table, placing a warm cup of hot chocolate in front of you. "It ain't ketchup, but… y'know" You both slightly giggle, as you take a sip. It was… good.

" Look… I just want to help so…" Sans gave a heavy sigh, struggling to find the words. " Okay Frisk. I know what nightmares can do to you, how it can make you feel… So uh, let it out."

You tell Sans about everything. The first fallen human, Mother's diary and how it reminded you of THEM.

"… So you do remember" There was a silence you couldn't fill. You decide to tell him what happened back then. When you first reset, how you lost control and Chara.

"So let me get this straight, kiddo. You reset just out of curiosity…? That's…" You tell Sans you learnt your lesson.

"And… when you fell… That kid took… control. Frisk… They killed him… They killed EVERYONE. Papyrus, Tori, Undyne, Asgore… You never tolled me anything about this Frisk. Why didn't you…"

By now, you were in tears. You guess it was inevitable, thinking about those old memories and reliving the pain. You angrily wipe your eyes and firmly tell Sans, you didn't want any of this. You couldn't do anything, there's was no determination left and you could only watch. You slam the table down, feeling yourself slowly breaking from all of the mixed feelings you could feel, but DETERMINATION wasn't one of them.

"Frisk… I'm sorry- FRISK!" You stare at Sans, who wore the expression of someone terrified. W-Why was he acting like this? "F-Frisk… I-It's okay. Just look at me- Wait!" You look down, at where Sans kept flashing his eyes. Your! Your! Your soul… Was broken. You had hid your soul previously because every time you had looked at it… It reminded you of Chara, but you never knew what had happened to it. You call at Sans, scared.

"Kid I swear… I didn't know how… Frisk we can fix this… Just be my determined kid a little longer… Okay…?" You understood Sans was trying. But with the uncertainty that lit his eyes, you unreassuringly give a nod.

"Honestly Frisk, we can do this… Just I need to think" Sans sighs furrowing his face. You stare blankly to the floor. You stare at your soul. So many cracked linings… You feel yourself shudder with sadness, causing the cracks the deepen.

"Oi Frisk, stop it!"

Staring at each individual crack, Memories flood back at you. Your actual family was gone, you were scared of the monsters that tried to hurt you, you couldn't take Asriel with you leaving him all alone, you had watched everyone you cared for die, by your now hands! Chara erased everyone! You start to forget what determination feels like-

"Kid… Stop hurting yourself! Snap out of this! Where did my determined sweetheart go? Frisk, I'm begging you!" You stare at Sans, who was petrified. His eye had gone blue and you realise you were hovering. Both of you were feeling conflicted emotions. You can't feel anything now. As if you had left you body and were numb.

Wow... I am finally seeing this story now and what it's gonna turn to be... Please follow and message requests! KOTONI OUT


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey skeleton! Save them by reading the journal of the goat!"

Sans teleports up the stairs, with Frisk still floating, emotionlessly. Then teleporting again a second time in Toriel's bedroom, grabbing the book then teleporting outside, in the early sunrise of the front garden.

"Now what!? For the love of Asgore, what now!?"

"Read the final part of the first extract!"

"The child was gone. I cradled them in my arms with both my tears and their blood turning to one. Forgive me my child. The child's PATIENCE was now gone." Sans stares at the book with a worried and confused face. In a quick moment the book had fallen to the ground, with cyan blue, the word PATIENCE had lit up and a faint heart had appeared.

"A SOUL!?"

"Quick! Put Frisk closer to me!"

Sans did as he was tolled, using his levitating powers to combine the heart close to Frisk. The cyan coloured heart, almost like a hug, clung to the red nearly shattered heart, filling each crack with light blue. Sans kept the two together as hard as he could, but the whole process felt like attracting the same two components together. But despite this, He did everything he could. There was a final zap sound and silence had met the sun. Both hearts were shatter on the jade grass. Sans quickly scuttles forward to them, but not too close so that he would accidentally absorb them. Sans stares.

"No… Frisk, reset! Reset Frisk! Come back! Please!" Sans desperate cries lead the front door to be opened. Toriel and Papyrus both stare at the scene unfolded both in shock.

" Frisk! What happened to the human!?"

"Don't get close Papyrus!"

Papyrus timidly steps back, with his face covered in worry. Toriel remained silent, with a fluffy paw covering her mouth with large red eyes flowing tears.

"Sans… My child was taken… Again…" Sans stares grievously at Toriel, as she motionlessly conveys her sadness. Papyrus stares with amber-coloured tears, on his knees.

"Frisk… Please don't leave our family!" Sans hugs his brother, carrying tears of his own.

"Don't cry everyone… Frisk is not completely gone yet."

Everyone stares next to Frisk where their shattered heart played near a faint cyan-coloured one. A faint representation of a little girl was there.

"You're that kid that tried to help me. Or did you do this!?" Sans quickly got onto his feet, ready to fight, but the spirit sighed.

"I just tried to help you, seriously? Frisk is okay but not for long"

"They're NOT okay! Look at them! Their heart has SHATTERED!"

"To save Frisk you need to get me help. The other fallen children. Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness and Justice. Frisk doesn't have their determination anymore. It was stolen when they were on the verge on breaking, that's WHY they appeared even MORE emotionless. That first child that fell, Chara took it. They are now on their way to getting the other fallen children's souls!" Dolly noticed Toriel dumbstruck. "I know you have been through a lot Goat… But it will be okay… Frisk is an amazing person I won't let them like that, so I will use my soul to act like a glue and hold them together. I really want to hug you right now, Mother… It wasn't your fault for my death."The child sadly looks at Toriel longingly.

"Dolly, I watched you die-"

"No… You held me while I passed on. It reminded me of my real Mother so thank you"

Dolly walks to Frisk, clinging longingly and fades. Frisk's eyes were open.

I AM LOVING THIS... \'0'/ I think Frisk would agree... -_- Maybe not lol KOTONI OUT


End file.
